To aru love
by nightocore 000
Summary: Kamijou se traslada ala preparatoria saínan donde conocerá a lala quien es una princesa de otro planeta con quien ara de su vida... y nuevos enemigos aparecerán en este nueva historia
1. Chapter 1

_**Autor:**_

 _ **bueno gracias a las críticas de mi primer fac mini tratare de mejorar lo mejor que puedo espero que les guste este segundo facmini empieza desde to aru majutsu no índex new testamento volumen 14 y el primer capítulo de to love ru**_

 _Prologo_

 _-diciembre 3; sumo sacerdote uno de los dioses mágicos que visitaron ciudad académica causando a si un desastre extremo_

 _Lo que querían era simple_

 _-que queríamos saber si estamos haciendo lo correcto_

 _A cambio de asumir ese papel le seria prestado el poder de los dioses mágicos y se le seria otorgado el altar de los dioses y se convertiría en el soberano del mundo_

 _Ese mismo día dos chicos con poderes sobrenaturales se enfrentaron_

 _-Kamijou touma con el imagine breaker y kamisato kakeru con el Word rejercer cuál de los ganara cuando sus poderes choquen_

 _-El imagine breaker no fue mucho_

 _Eso termino con la victoria de kamisato_

 _-¿pero quién hubiera pensado que habría algo más dentro del imagine breaker?_

 _Inicio_

 _-diciembre 4_

 _-No no quiero ser el tipo que llamen sempai_

 _-Por qué le gritas al cristal se te va a ser tarde_

 _-_ ¿Qué, acaso mataste a Kamisato y lo enterraste en algún lugar? Soy una diosa de la magia, estrategia, guerra y engaño. ¿Crees que seré molestada por eso?

-¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Y me estas considerando demasiado violento, señorita ignorante! ¡Claro que no hice eso!

Termino gritándole en respuesta, pero pensó en algo más.

El no entendía que había pasado en ese momento, en ese instante.

Él no podía usar la teoría de que negó un poder sobrenatural. ¿Qué efectos tenía su mano derecha, que tanto era su alcance y como lo activaba? Ese era el vago poder que fue enviado a Kamisato Kakeru.

En ese caso, él no podía manejarlo realmente.

Él no podía manejar la posibilidad de él temblando ante el cadáver de Kamisato mientras se desesperaba por saber qué hacer

 _-Hey_

 _-¿qué pasa othinus ?_

 _-solo mira al frente eso no se ve bien_

 _La escuela había sido aplastada eso está mal sin un edificio no habría clases y no podría ganar ningún punto y seria reprobado_

 _-sumo_

 _Un hilo en la mente de kamijou san se había roto_

 _-sumo saceeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrdoooooooooooteeeeeeeeee maaaaaaaaaaldiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaa moooooomiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa_

 _la ventana destruida, la escuela aplastada la crisis de ser reprobado esa momia habia alcanzado la heroína con la mirada fulminante de la chica que solo aparece en los mangas_

 _Aogami Pierce el compañero de kamijou estaba parado detrás de los escombros_

 _\- kamijan te preocupa la escuela_

 _-si_

 _\- la escuela destruida la avenida del cometa que más nos falta_

 _komoe -sensei tiene algo que decir a si guarden silencio_

 _-ajam como la escuela está destruida eso no afectara a la asistencia eso es problema e la facultad así que no se retiradas de las vacaciones de invierno_

 _-ufff_

 _-Kamijou -chan tus padres realizaron un cambio de preparatoria así que vas a ir a una preparatoria fuera de ciudad académica_

 _-ehhhhhhh_

 _-komoe-sensei discutió el tema con los padres de kamijou no le agrado mucho la idea que te transfirieran fuera de la ciudad_

 _Le respondió fukiyose_

 _Flashback_

 _El padre de kamijou había recibido el mensaje de un amigo que era mangaka y le sugirió que se transfiriera a la preparatoria de su hijo yuuki Rito y que se quedaran en su casa al padre de kamijou ,touya le gustó la idea ,y de paso le pidió que cuidara a su hijo yuuki rito y a su hermana yuuki mikan_

 _ **Finn del flashback**_

 _-Así que kamijou vas a ser transferido a una preparatoria saínan_

 _-fooooookuuudaaaaaaa_

 _-komoe -sensei_

 _-si kamijou -chan_

 _-puedo al menos despedirme de todos mis compañeros_

 _-si hay que hacer una fiesta por la despedida de kamijan -sugirió aogami Pierce_

 _-si estoy de acuerdo_

 _-yo igual_

 _-cómo hay muchos botos para la despedida de kamijou-kum_

 _-Decidido la fiesta será en su casa esta noche_

 _-ehhhhhhhhh_

 _-kamijio_

 _Fukiyose lo señalo_

 _-no señalo a su hombro derecho_

 _-¿Pero kamijou ?¿porque tienes una muñeca de una chica vergonzosa mente sentada en tu hombro ?_

 _-ughhhhhh othinuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus_

 _Kamijou se enderezo, pero la comprensiva chica mantuvo la calma en su hombro_

 _-oh cállate puedo ser que te comprenda, pero no puedo leer tu mente no solo ve y espera si quieres a prender a declarar que es lo que quieres humano_

 _-eso es fácil ¡escóndete! No se supone que las criaturas extrañas hacen un esfuerzo para que las personas normales no noten su presencia -porque estas ahí sentada en mi hombro_

 _-no tengo razón para esconderme. vivir contigo fue el castigo que me asignaron y nuestra relación fue trasmitido a todo el mundo ¿de qué sirve esconderme ahora?_

 _Lo peor fue que la atención se reunió en kamijou en vez de othinus_

 _-No me digas que vas a seguir haciendo esto cuando conozcas a los estudiantes de otra escuela ¿Enserio? ¿Una muñeca con la que hablas usando ventriloquia? ¿y porque esta desnuda?_

 _-bien hecho, kami-jan no reconozco al personaje Pero puedo apreciar el esfuerzo de seguir por tu propio camino y hacer una muñeca de personaje secundario que no consigue producida en serie te apoyare hasta el final_

 _-por favor no me saludes hay algo así una serie de novelas de explicación tras eso_

 _-pero no estábamos hablando de la fiesta_

 _-si haci es me había olvidado_

 _-Pero kamijou-chan no creí que estuvieras bajo tanta presión siempre digo que no hay nada de malo repetir uno o dos años durante toda tu vida_

 _-ves othinus? Ahora no sé qué decirles a esas personas_

 _-no es mi problema. No necesito a nadie más que tú que me entienda. Si hago una lista de que llevar a una isla desierta, no me aburriré si tu estas hasta arriba_

 _-Oh vaya harás que me sonroje_

 _-kami -yan_

 _-por qué hablas contigo mismo y te alteras por ello ?,-pregunto fukiyose ¿es alguna clase de meditación para llevarte a mayores locuras?_

 _Si la realidad lo tuviera seria amarga_

 _La migración masiva de los estudiantes había comenzado así que kamijou salió de sus filas y se dirigió a su dormitorio para empacar sus cosas y prepararse para irse y para evitar que malentendido como el que paso tenía que cambiar de lugar a Othinus_

 _-iras a mi bolsillo_

 _-humano ese uniforme esta tieso y daña mi piel_

 _-hay un pañuelo así que envuélvete con eso_

 _-aahhhh foku da_

 _Llego a su dormitorio e hizo una llamada a kanzaki Kaori para que venga a recoger a índex y othinus_

 _-Touma por que hiciste esa llamada_

 _-cierto no te Conte índex me voy transferir a una nueva preparatoria fuera de ciudad académica y no poder tenerlas_

 _-porque touma_

 _-Me voy a quedar en una casa de un amigo de mi papa y sería extraño llevar a alguien más y eso también para ti othinus serias confundida como una muñeca_

 _-todavía estas enojado no es así humano_

 _-no como crees_

 _Se preparaba para ir a cocinar cuando oyó portazos en su dormitorio_

 _-¿quién será a esta hora ? Pregunto kamijou_

 _Toc toc se escuchaba de nuevo se paró a abrir la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a aogami Pierce, tsuchimikado moto hora, fukiyise serie ,himegami asia ,kome -sensie etc. etc._

 _-kamiyan vinimos_

 _-sister-chan trajimos oden_

 _-odenn eso es genial_

 _-kami-yan parece que vas a llorar_

 _-ja jajaja asi parece_

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

 _Actualmente kamijou se encontraba en el aeropuerto de ciudad académica despidiéndose de unos de sus amigos mas cercanos tsuchimikado moto hora que fue el único de sus amigos que logro despertarse después de la fiesta_

 _Pero bueno fue una muy buena fiesta que nadie recordaría quien hubiese pensado que índex y himegami fuesen tan atrevidas después de unas copas_

 _Cambiando de tema kamijou se despedía de tsuchimikado para abordar el avion_

 _-nos vemos tsuchimikado y dile alos demás que perdón por no despedirme como se debe después de lo que paso ayer_

 _-esta demente si lo hago tu harem me matara por los dos niveles 5 que no pudieron ir a la fiesta enserio vas a hacer que me maten_

 ** _Una hora y media más tarde_**

 ** _-_** _donde es_

 _-aquí es según lo que dijo es la casa al frente de una esquina bueno esta es la unica voy a ver el letrero_

 _Yuuki_

 _-si aquí es la casa de yuuki uy me tomo más de una hora encontrarla, pero llegue_

 _-así que aquí es donde voy a vivir ehhh parece muy tranquilo-mientras estaba parado tratando de coger aire al frente de su nuevo hogar_

 ** _bueno espero que les haiga gustado siguiente cap. lo subirá el miércoles y mañana el segundo cap. de to aru majutsu no zafiro el harem aun no lo decido así que cualquier idea estoy dispuesto a escucharla dejen sus críticas en los comentarios así me ayudan a mejorar como escritor_**

 ** _Posdata quiero empezar una historia con re:sero kara harimeju y to aru majutsu pero no cuadra por el imagine breaker_**

 ** _voy a ver como ago. que funcione_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Autor**_

 _ **aquí está el segundo capítulo cualquier sugerencia en los comentarios asi me ayudan a mejorar como escritor**_

 _inicio_

 _kamijou había llegado a la casa de yuuki como su padre le indico ahora toco la puerta y espero y espero, pero no había nadie_

 _-aahhhh foookuu daaaa_

 _Se dispuso a conocer el lugar y a esperar que los dueños de la casa llegaran, pero la voz de una chica llego desde su mochila_

 _-humano, no te muevas tanto que me caigo_

 _Era la diosa mágica othinus_

 _\- ¿othinus? ¡no me digas que me se gistes hasta acá !¡ todos en la anterior escuela pensaban que traigo cosas extrañas conmigo!_

 _-cállate ...- vivir contigo fue el castigo que me asignaron así que no te quejes_

 _(la exhibicionista de quince centímetros salió de la mochila, subió su brazo y se colocó sobre su hombro)_

 _-siento que es muy tarde para preguntarte, pero como me se gistes_

 _-..._

 _su atención cambio a su brazo derecho donde estaba sentada othinus_

 _-¿othinus?_

 _-está bien te diré. quería escapar del gato y así que me escondí en la maleta y asta esperar que el gato se vaya paso mucho tiempo después me quede dormida_

 _de no haber sido porque su orgullo lo permitiera kamijou se hubiera caído de una forma típica de anime_

 _-eso es todo_

 _\- ¡ouch! no me muerdas el lóbulo de la oreja tan fuerte othinus!_

 _La pequeña diosa suspiro_

 _-puedo hacer una breve suposición de lo que estas pensado_

 _-othinus un dios como tu ...ouchh_

 _-cállate ...-mientras le halaba de su oreja con todas sus fuerzas, yo también puedo cometer errores entiendes ...gritaba con la cara de color rojo igual que un tomate_

 _\- bueno vámonos_

 _-así que_

 _Esa chica esa chica de quince centímetros de cabello rubio ondulado, de piel blanca y un parche en el ojo miro el rostro decisivo de kamijou e hizo una pregunta_

 _-entiendo lo que quieres hacer humano, entonces que planeas hacer que lleguemos de forma segura otra vez_

 _\- ... ... ... es una buena pregunta_

 _-espera no me digas que no lo habías pensado_

 _-pero es que es mejor aventurarse_

 _\- es una prueba más de que no se puede arreglar a un idiota_

 _\- vamos a reunir los puntos importantes_

 _-..._

 _-el primero por supuesto de que si nos alejamos mucho es muy probable que tu mala suerte nos haga perder, tienes alguna idea de cómo volver de nuevo humano_

 _\- no_

 _\- entonces vamos a caminar en línea recta después giramos a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y otra vez ala derecha, mientras vemos el lugar y aprendemos el camino de regreso entendiste_

 _-espera un segundo_

 _Kamijou frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en la información que acaba de obtener_

 _-eso no nos hará perder_

 _-pero tenemos mucho tiempo libre hasta que vengan los dueños de la casa_

 _-supongo que tiene razón y de paso también comemos algo ya que todavía no desayunamos_

 _-muy bien ...grito kamijou después de repasar su plan_

 _Kamijou junto con othinus caminaron como había sugerido su plan, allí alcanzaron a ver un puesto de takiyaki, pero habían demasiados personas para que les atendieran rápido el vendedor trabajo raudo cuando llegaron, compraron algunos y salió kamijou se tomó a siento en una de las bancas del parque y le daba un takoyaki a othinus que estaba sentada en su hombro derecho_

 _-hemos caminado en línea recta y después giramos a la izquierda y luego ala derecha, así que nos será fácil regresar... Decía othinus mientras le dio un mordisco al tokoyaki_

 _-cierto, cierto_

 _\- por cierto, quiero comprobar una cosa realmente me estas escuchando humano_

 _-¿e bueno ? ...-kamijou parecía confundido_

 _-¿que ?_

 _\- oh no te preocupes por ni continua, continua_

 _Empezaron a caminar alrededor de unas cuantas horas y ya no reconocían el camino había llegado a una preparatoria que no conocía en donde estaban saliendo algunos estudiantes cuando se acercó a preguntar_

 _-¿sabes lo que haces humano?_

 _-ehhhh si_

 _La masa de un objeto del tamaño de mayor que de un automóvil y va golpear a kamijou_

 _-¿...!?_

 _Kamijou touma salto a un lado con todas sus fuerzas .la masa de metal casi rozo su ropa u golpeo Asia adelante como si fuera el golpe de un meteorito_

 _-oye estas bien ...preguntaron algunos estudiantes que vieron una escena sub realista o que aparecen en las películas de Hollywood_

 _-ahhhhh fokuuuu daaa_

 _-oye humano estas bien_

 _-si de alguna manera creo que sobreviví_

 _Se levanto del piso e empezaron de nuevo a caminar_

 _-oye othinus ..¿a dónde nos dirigimos ahora ?_

 _\- a casa_

 _-..._

 _-bien me disculpo por la respuesta demasiado corta así que no me des esa cara llorosa humano si caminamos recto alcanzaremos a ese chico de cabello naranja que dio un giro repentino_

 _-no veo a nadie en esta calle ..¿maldición creo que lo perdimos_

 _-todavía es temprano para rendirte_

 _-donde estamos exactamente_

 _-estamos a algunas cuadras de la casa de yuuki mientras miraba a kamijou con una mirada triunfante_

 _-ohhhh tienes razón mientras se acercaban a la casa de yukki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Yuuki rito algunas horas antes_**

 _-saerinji haruna -chan siempre tan guapa la miro todo el tiempo ,su dulce expresión su pelo negro sedoso sus tiernos modales es la mejor ..._

 _-Rito ya estas acosándola en medio del día - grito zaruyama_

 _-¿a quién estas llamando acosador bastardo ...?_

 _-¿quieres decir que no lo eres ...,estas mirando a tu amada haruna -chan como siempre ¿verdad ?_

 _-...shhhh cállate hoy no la estoy mirando solamente estoy esperando el momento oportuno_

 _-¿oportuno?_

 _-si lo he decidido hoy le confesare mi amor_

 _Por fin estoy en la misma clase que haruna en la preparatoria la última vez que estuve en su clase estaba muy feliz pero no debería estar satisfecho con solo eso ,me confesare después de clases en el momento oportuno_

 _Le contare estos apasionados sentimientos_

 _-bien aquí viene_

 _-sairenje desde el primer momento que te vi yo siempre te he aaaaa ma ma ... ._

 _Mientras intentaba confesarse no se dio cuenta que e un chico que vestía como delincuente y que traía una muñeca vergonzosa mente vestida encima de su hombro se le acercó y le iba preguntar algo cuando una masa gigantesca cayo por donde estaba el delincuente y después de que callo él se levantó y se fue_

 _-ehhh creí que alguien me llamo_

 _-no puedo hacerlo maldición_

 ** _Casa de yuki rito_**

 _-estoy en casa_

 _-bienvenido_

 _-papa dijo alguien con el nombre kamijou touma se iba a quedar un tiempo en la casa, así que prepare la bañera por si acaso llega cansado_

 _Mientras subía por las escaleras entro a su cuarto y se encerró en su cuarto mientras cogía su teléfono_

 _Al soy tan tonto quiero llorar_

 _-jajajaja ya veo no lo conseguiste como lo esperaba_

 _-bastardo no me digas que ya lo esperabas_

 _-pero si es lo que haces normalmente, normalmente eres agresivo, pero cuando se trata del amor eres patético, encima de eso tu eres un tipo que se desmayaría por ver a una chica en traje de baño_

 _-hace mucho que no vuelve a pasar ... Ya no soy así_

 _-enserio ..., trata de imaginar a haruna en traje de baño_

 _-ehhh... Tonto que estás diciendo_

 _Se escucho el timbre de la puerta_

 ** _Kamijou actualmente_**

 _-ves humano nunca de vistes desconfiar de mi_

 _-su tienes razón othinus_

 _-othinus_

 _-si_

 _-metete en la maleta_

 _-está bien_

 _Después de que othinus entrara en la maleta Kamijou toco el timbre de la puerta hasta que alguien le abrió era una chica de de cabello negro con ojos color avellana y llevaba un delantal como una one san_

 _La chica lo miro extrañas ropas, vestía como delincuente y llevaba una maleta en su hombro_

 _-¿quién eres ?_

 _-kamijou touma_

-mucho esto yuki mikan

"Un gusto Yuki-san" duda coincidían con sus gustos personales con la excepción de que era menor a este… ya que la chica, aunque de gran y natural belleza en su rostro, no cabía duda de que era de seguro estudiante de secundaria

 _Por un momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par_

 _-kamijou touma cierto_

 _-si_

 _-perdón pasa ya mi padre me informo de la situación toma asiento en la sala_

 _Kamijou se sentía fuera de lugar pero igual paso y se sentó donde le dirigieron_

 _-y tu eres_

 _-perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es yuki mikan_

 _-mikan -san_

 _-solo mikan papa ya nos dijo que ibas a llegar y nos dijo que te ibas a quedar en tu su cuarto así que por favor sígueme_

 _-ohhhh dejo escapar un cran asombro_

 _-acomódate en tu nueva habitación te prepare el baño así que después de que termines de acomodarte y bañarte bajas a merendar_

 _-gracias_

 _-de nada_

 _Yuuki mikan salió de la habitación_

 _-ya puedes salir othinus_

 _-offf por fin mientras salía de la habitación_

 _-voy a bañarme después regreso y te traigo algo de comer_

 ** _Y hasta el aquí perdón si esta algo largo peri el próximo capítulo lo iré subiendo el sábado x q después quedaba el capítulo muy largo_**

 ** _Como siempre cualquier queja en los comentarios_**

 ** _Nightocore_** fuera

 _-diciembre 4_

 _-No no quiero ser el tipo que llamen sempai_

 _-Por qué le gritas al cristal se te va a ser tarde_

 _-_ ¿Qué, acaso mataste a Kamisato y lo enterraste en algún lugar? Soy una diosa de la magia, estrategia, guerra y engaño. ¿Crees que seré molestada por eso?

-¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Y me estas considerando demasiado violento, señorita ignorante! ¡Claro que no hice eso!

Termino gritándole en respuesta, pero pensó en algo más.

El no entendía que había pasado en ese momento, en ese instante.

Él no podía usar la teoría de que negó un poder sobrenatural. ¿Qué efectos tenía su mano derecha, que tanto era su alcance y como lo activaba? Ese era el vago poder que fue enviado a Kamisato Kakeru.

En ese caso, él no podía manejarlo realmente.

Él no podía manejar la posibilidad de él temblando ante el cadáver de Kamisato mientras se desesperaba por saber qué hacer

 _-Hey_

 _-¿qué pasa othinus ?_

 _-solo mira al frente eso no se ve bien_

 _La escuela había sido aplastada eso está mal sin un edificio no habría clases y no podría ganar ningún punto y seria reprobado_

 _-sumo_

 _Un hilo en la mente de kamijou san se había roto_

 _-sumo saceeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrdoooooooooooteeeeeeeeee maaaaaaaaaaldiiiiiiiiitaaaaaaaaa moooooomiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa_

 _la ventana destruida, la escuela aplastada la crisis de ser reprobado esa momia habia alcanzado la heroína con la mirada fulminante de la chica que solo aparece en los mangas_

 _Aogami Pierce el compañero de kamijou estaba parado detrás de los escombros_

 _\- kamijan te preocupa la escuela_

 _-si_

 _\- la escuela destruida la avenida del cometa que más nos falta_

 _komoe -sensei tiene algo que decir a si guarden silencio_

 _-ajam como la escuela está destruida eso no afectara a la asistencia eso es problema e la facultad así que no se retiradas de las vacaciones de invierno_

 _-ufff_

 _-Kamijou -chan tus padres realizaron un cambio de preparatoria así que vas a ir a una preparatoria fuera de ciudad académica_

 _-ehhhhhhh_

 _-komoe-sensei discutió el tema con los padres de kamijou no le agrado mucho la idea que te transfirieran fuera de la ciudad_

 _Le respondió fukiyose_

 _Flashback_

 _El padre de kamijou había recibido el mensaje de un amigo que era mangaka y le sugirió que se transfiriera a la preparatoria de su hijo yuuki Rito y que se quedaran en su casa al padre de kamijou ,touya le gustó la idea ,y de paso le pidió que cuidara a su hijo yuuki rito y a su hermana yuuki mikan_

 _ **Finn del flashback**_

 _-Así que kamijou vas a ser transferido a una preparatoria saínan_

 _-fooooookuuudaaaaaaa_

 _-komoe -sensei_

 _-si kamijou -chan_

 _-puedo al menos despedirme de todos mis compañeros_

 _-si hay que hacer una fiesta por la despedida de kamijan -sugirió aogami Pierce_

 _-si estoy de acuerdo_

 _-yo igual_

 _-cómo hay muchos botos para la despedida de kamijou-kum_

 _-Decidido la fiesta será en su casa esta noche_

 _-ehhhhhhhhh_

 _-kamijio_

 _Fukiyose lo señalo_

 _-no señalo a su hombro derecho_

 _-¿Pero kamijou ?¿porque tienes una muñeca de una chica vergonzosa mente sentada en tu hombro ?_

 _-ughhhhhh othinuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus_

 _Kamijou se enderezo, pero la comprensiva chica mantuvo la calma en su hombro_

 _-oh cállate puedo ser que te comprenda, pero no puedo leer tu mente no solo ve y espera si quieres a prender a declarar que es lo que quieres humano_

 _-eso es fácil ¡escóndete! No se supone que las criaturas extrañas hacen un esfuerzo para que las personas normales no noten su presencia -porque estas ahí sentada en mi hombro_

 _-no tengo razón para esconderme. vivir contigo fue el castigo que me asignaron y nuestra relación fue trasmitido a todo el mundo ¿de qué sirve esconderme ahora?_

 _Lo peor fue que la atención se reunió en kamijou en vez de othinus_

 _-No me digas que vas a seguir haciendo esto cuando conozcas a los estudiantes de otra escuela ¿Enserio? ¿Una muñeca con la que hablas usando ventriloquia? ¿y porque esta desnuda?_

 _-bien hecho, kami-jan no reconozco al personaje Pero puedo apreciar el esfuerzo de seguir por tu propio camino y hacer una muñeca de personaje secundario que no consigue producida en serie te apoyare hasta el final_

 _-por favor no me saludes hay algo así una serie de novelas de explicación tras eso_

 _-pero no estábamos hablando de la fiesta_

 _-si haci es me había olvidado_

 _-Pero kamijou-chan no creí que estuvieras bajo tanta presión siempre digo que no hay nada de malo repetir uno o dos años durante toda tu vida_

 _-ves othinus? Ahora no sé qué decirles a esas personas_

 _-no es mi problema. No necesito a nadie más que tú que me entienda. Si hago una lista de que llevar a una isla desierta, no me aburriré si tu estas hasta arriba_

 _-Oh vaya harás que me sonroje_

 _-kami -yan_

 _-por qué hablas contigo mismo y te alteras por ello ?,-pregunto fukiyose ¿es alguna clase de meditación para llevarte a mayores locuras?_

 _Si la realidad lo tuviera seria amarga_

 _La migración masiva de los estudiantes había comenzado así que kamijou salió de sus filas y se dirigió a su dormitorio para empacar sus cosas y prepararse para irse y para evitar que malentendido como el que paso tenía que cambiar de lugar a Othinus_

 _-iras a mi bolsillo_

 _-humano ese uniforme esta tieso y daña mi piel_

 _-hay un pañuelo así que envuélvete con eso_

 _-aahhhh foku da_

 _Llego a su dormitorio e hizo una llamada a kanzaki Kaori para que venga a recoger a índex y othinus_

 _-Touma por que hiciste esa llamada_

 _-cierto no te Conte índex me voy transferir a una nueva preparatoria fuera de ciudad académica y no poder tenerlas_

 _-porque touma_

 _-Me voy a quedar en una casa de un amigo de mi papa y sería extraño llevar a alguien más y eso también para ti othinus serias confundida como una muñeca_

 _-todavía estas enojado no es así humano_

 _-no como crees_

 _Se preparaba para ir a cocinar cuando oyó portazos en su dormitorio_

 _-¿quién será a esta hora ? Pregunto kamijou_

 _Toc toc se escuchaba de nuevo se paró a abrir la puerta cuando la puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a aogami Pierce, tsuchimikado moto hora, fukiyise serie ,himegami asia ,kome -sensie etc. etc._

 _-kamiyan vinimos_

 _-sister-chan trajimos oden_

 _-odenn eso es genial_

 _-kami-yan parece que vas a llorar_

 _-ja jajaja asi parece_

 ** _Horas más tarde_**

 _Actualmente kamijou se encontraba en el aeropuerto de ciudad académica despidiéndose de unos de sus amigos mas cercanos tsuchimikado moto hora que fue el único de sus amigos que logro despertarse después de la fiesta_

 _Pero bueno fue una muy buena fiesta que nadie recordaría quien hubiese pensado que índex y himegami fuesen tan atrevidas después de unas copas_

 _Cambiando de tema kamijou se despedía de tsuchimikado para abordar el avion_

 _-nos vemos tsuchimikado y dile alos demás que perdón por no despedirme como se debe después de lo que paso ayer_

 _-esta demente si lo hago tu harem me matara por los dos niveles 5 que no pudieron ir a la fiesta enserio vas a hacer que me maten_

 ** _Una hora y media más tarde_**

 ** _-_** _donde es_

 _-aquí es según lo que dijo es la casa al frente de una esquina bueno esta es la unica voy a ver el letrero_

 _Yuuki_

 _-si aquí es la casa de yuuki uy me tomo más de una hora encontrarla, pero llegue_

 _-así que aquí es donde voy a vivir ehhh parece muy tranquilo-mientras estaba parado tratando de coger aire al frente de su nuevo hogar_

 ** _bueno espero que les haiga gustado siguiente cap. lo subirá el miércoles y mañana el segundo cap. de to aru majutsu no zafiro el harem aun no lo decido así que cualquier idea estoy dispuesto a escucharla dejen sus críticas en los comentarios así me ayudan a mejorar como escritor_**

 ** _Posdata quiero empezar una historia con re:sero kara harimeju y to aru majutsu pero no cuadra por el imagine breaker_**

 ** _voy a ver como ago. que funcione_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Autor:_

 _Bueno gracias por apoyar a estos facminis estoy muy agradecido con el apoyo que están dando al proyecto primero lo de los nombres a los capítulos siempre me pierdo pensando en nombres por eso no les e puesto nombres pero hare caso a esa sugerencia y al consejo de rairus le hare caso bueno nos los aburro más aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta serie_

 _ **inicio**_

-ha pasado más de medio día desde que deje ciudad académica

Kamijou suspiro mientras se relajaba en la bañera pensaba

-todavía no puedo creerlo que el día anterior dormía en la bañera pero ahora voy a dormir en una cama, pero esa porque índex dormía en ella a pasado muchas cosas como el ataque de Vento del frente o el golpe de estado de Inglaterra o la pelea que tuve con kamisato, que habrá sido eso también

-que debería hacer othinus está conmigo que será de índex estará bien en Inglaterra

Se relajo en la bañera que casi se queda dormido

En la tina del agua apareció como una pequeña explosión

\- que exploto la tina del baño

-mmmmm... Escapé exitoso

Al frente de kamijou se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado y sobre todo desnuda que resaltaba perfectamente sus pezones rozados

si no hubiera sido por el cansancio hubiera racionado mas rápido

-mmmm

-gyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kamijou dio un grito afeminado

-que pasa kamijou -Sam

Abriendo la puerta de un golpe y entro rápidamente

-es que hay una…. chi...chi...chica desnuda en el baño

-hah

-donde dijiste que la vistes

-en la tina del baño

-yo no veo nada

-¿ahhh?..que extraño te digo que había una

-...

-kamijou-sam debes estar muy cansado del viaje mejor ve a descansar

Mikan salió del baña sonrojada mientras iba caminando se secaba el cabello _recordando_ _la complexión del chico el cual si bien era algo atlético con pequeños músculos marcados era totalmente distinto a la complexión de su hermano_

(claro no es que mikan sea una pervertida)

-...que extraño estoy seguro que vi a una chica y si es un fantasma nonononono, aunque eso ya no me sorprendería con mi mala suerte todo es posible

-mmm

Entro a su nueva habitación y la vio de nuevo

No debo de estar imaginando cosas por que hay una chica desnuda en mi habitación acaso mi vida es una historia como los mangas o animes y esta es una nueva bandera que debo tomar

-Ah. tome prestada tu toalla

-qu...¿quién eres tú?

-yo soy Lala

-Lala

-SIP ...vengo del planeta deviluke

-quieres decir que eres una alíen

-bueno para ustedes los terrícolas supongo que si lo soy..., ummm acaso no me crees-entonces mira esto-Lala le enseño su cola -ves los terrícolas no tienen cola como esto cierto

-nonononono tú no eres un alíen, casi te creo, pero eres un mago

-mago

-si ...conocí a una maga que parecía un pequeño duendecillo que tenía cola como tú, así que tú debes de ser un mago dime tu nombre mágico y el nombre de tu cabalga y que quieren para destruí su ilusión. _Kamijou aprieta silenciosamente su puño derecho_

-mago que eso de un mago, pero no soy un mago soy un alienígena

-nononono tu eres un mago quizás estés tratando de engañarme

-que no soy un mago soy un alíen, si soy un alíen tengo pruebas

La tenacidad de kamijou sobre Lala quien no admite que es un mago ha dado un giro radical

-mira mi cola se mueve no es falsa

-lessar también tenia cola incluso la movía eso no prueba nada

-entonces tócala

Kamijou Piensa la tomare y agarra la cola de Lala con su mano derecha

-ehh...es una sensación media extraña ..es como si agarrara algo medio suave-espera espera

 _¡Mmm…!_

… ¡ahí perdón no fue mi intención! –exclamo Touma al ver lo que había hecho y más al notar el ligero gemido que la falsa alienígena le había causado ella no hizo ninguna acción excéntrica como darle una cachetada, morder su cabeza, freírlo con un billón de voltios de electricidad o cualquier otra cosa. Su rostro sólo se volvió rojo brillante

kamijou se sentía incomodo al pensar me abre acostumbrado a que me muerdan y pensar que es real un alíen real bueno no creo que me sorprenda tanto estoy conviviendo con dios mágico así que un extraterrestre no debe de ser muy extraño noononno debo evitar que la cia o ciudad académica la descubra no se lo que le hagan pero como ya e visto mucho del lado oscuro de ciudad académica no debe de ser nada bueno

-ahhhh fo ku daa

-ves no era un mago, por cierto, que es un mago

Ignorando la pregunta de la chica trato de continuar la busca de información

-entonces por qué un alienígena apareció en la tina del baño

(-_-)

\- ahh es porque use esto el pyon pyon wurk que invente, no puede especificar el destino pero hace que cual quiere ser vivo se teletransporte Lala la extraterrestre le enseñaba la pulsera de su brazo

¡No estaba preguntando por los detalles de cómo llegaste aquí! ¡Quiero que me

expliques la peligrosa atmósfera general que se cierne sobre todo esto! – gritó

Kamijou – y como te teletransportaste que acaso ahora eres shirai kuroko

-quien es shirai kuroko

-es un esper con la habilidad de teleport y es amiga de biribiri

-esper

-ahhh tendré que explicarte todo, pero digites que teletransporta porque aquí

-SIP use esto en el baño de la nave espacial pero aparecí en el baño de tu casa que cosa mas rara debe de haber sido un erros

-estas en un error es tan no es mi casa yo solo me estoy quedando momentánea mente , espera dijiste una nave espacial ,por que

-... estoy siendo perseguida

-!

-estoy siendo perseguida creí que estaría segura si huía a la tierra, pero me encontraron y me iban a llevar a su nave si no fuera por esto me ubieran capturado

-persecutores ... No nono kamijou ya estas lejos se ciudad académica y esta vez son alíen no creo que solo una mano derecha será capas de salvarla

-Lala sama

Hablo una voz que venía volando de afuera de la habitación era un muñeco parecido a un peluche

-Lala sama está bien Lala sama

-qué es eso

-peque

-gracias a dios que tú también pudiste escapar

-jajajaja no creo que sea gracias adiós eso lo dio en un volumen muy bajo

-si tuve suerte a que la nave no se explotara, por cierto Lala sama quien es ese terrícola con cabello puntiagudo

-el vive aquí, por cierto aun no te he preguntado tu nombre

-¿ah el mío?... Es kamijou touma mientras lo escribía en una hoja escribía en caracteres su nombre 上条 透魔 "persona superior a dios, demonio invisible" _o incluso "_ _Aquel que purifica a Dios y exorciza al demonio_

-este pequeñín es peke un robot vestimenta que hice

-robot vestimenta, oye porque te quitas la toalla nonano este kamijou aún no tiene que pasar al terreno de la adultez

-peke cuento contigo

-okey Lala-sama

El robot vestimenta empezó a brillar y después se transforma en la ropa de Lala

-! Ta da!

-lala sama no está muy apretado el traje

-no me queda perfecto, me alegra que haigas llegado pronto o si no no tendría que ponerme

\- te gusta touma

-ohh sí ,

Kamijou en sus pensamientos pensaba que traje más embarazoso parece cosplay

-ah propósito Lala sama que tiene planean hacer

-bueno sobre eso tengo una idea ...-mientras guiñaba un ojo

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo, dos tipos grandes vestidos de negro aparecieron en la habitación

-oh cielos que señorita más problemática debimos haberle amarrado los brazos y pies mientras estábamos por pasar la tierra

-..., peke

\- no te dije que tuvieras cuidado de que te siguieran

-si señora

\- robot estúpido ahora todo se ha ido por la basura

-ahhh esos son los tipos que la están persiguiendo, será mejor llevarlos lejos de aquí .qué bueno que othinus sigue escondida aunque que no sé dónde está aunque debe estar mejor sin el gato ya empezaba a construir murallas en el departamento me dijo que ya había destruido la muralla de rose y que tenía que reforzar el muro maría para evitar que el muro caiga ya le había hecho un agujero al muro donde metía sus patas nonono concéntrate kamijou será mejor sacar a Lala de aquí ...kamijou pensó

-qué es esto dos tipos tratando de grandes tratante de llevarse a alguien a la fuerza que no les da vergüenza

-ahhhh

Mientras discutían canijo arrojo su camisa a la cara del primer tipo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su mano derecha, cogió a Lala y saltaron por la ventana

-será mejor salir de aquí ,por aquí sígame

-touma

\- esperen

-touma porque me estas ayudando

-no necesito una razón para ayudar a alguien

Unos de los tipos de negro alzo un camión y lo tiro cono para tapar el paso

-no interfieras terrícola

-no dejare que se la lleven

Kamijou apretó los dientes y apretó su mano derecha

\- si creen que pueden llevarse a alguien por la fuerza, entonces yo destruyere esa jodida ilusión suya

-me sorprendo que un terrícola intente pelear con nosotros

Kamijou pensó si supiera que he peleado con esper, magos intentos de asesinato un vez por semana para evitar que secuestrar a índex o destruir ciudad académica y por el momento una racha de desafiar a un dios mágico

-ahhh que mala suerte

-Lala sama por favor deje de tratar de huir de casa

-no quiero

-si claro ella no quiere dejar de huir de casa, ehhhh espera que te escapaste de casa

kamijpu miro a Lala cuando descubrió la verdad era una cara de increbilidad y de sorpresa

-si... Pero ya tuve suficiente -no me importa que soy la sucesora, pero estoy cansada de conocer a candidatos a matrimonio

-esperen, y yo estaba pensando que te iban a secuestrar que mala suerte, ella bueno no quiere ir ya lo escucharon será mejor que se vallan

\- touma

-Lala san, pero es la voluntad de su padre

-no me importa papa

-ahhhh maldición bueno como sea

Kamijou suspiro y se acercó a uno de los tipos y le dio un golpe con su mano derecha y escucho el sonido del imagine breaker cuando niega algo era el sonido de vidrios rotos y el tipo cayo por el golpe

-quien eres terrícola

-kamijou touma

-touma espera te ayudare

Lala saco un extraño teléfono y saco unos de sus inventos este era parecido a un pulpo gigante

-diablos es uno de los experimentos de Lala sama

-succiónalos

\- uhhhhh ..ahhhhh.h.h.h.h.h.h...

-es asombroso esa aspiradora ...pero se está volviendo muy fuerte oye apágala

\- ...

-que pasa Lala sama

-cómo se detiene esta cosa

-¡¿queeeeeeee?

El invento exploto y Lala se llevó a los tipos que la perseguían kamijou regreso a su habitación y encontró a othinus en la maleta durmiendo

-ahhh que mala suerte

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí el próximo capitulo cualquier sugerencia en los comentarios_**

 ** _Nightocore 000_**

 ** _(*_*)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Autor:**_

 _ **Hola a todos que siguen este facmini les hablo por medio de esta página de internet**_

 _ **Pero dejando ya las malas bromas me disculpo con todos por no haber subido con anterioridad el próximo episodio e estado concentrado en pasar las cuadernos atrasados que me faltaban pero dejando de la do eso aquí está el siguiente cap. este capítulo es un poco largo quería hacer que sea en partes pero nahh , espero que disfruten la lectura**_

 **Cap.4 Dioses mágicos**

-ahhh que mala suerte, antes eran magos o esper, pero ahora un extraterrestre no si mala suerte no podría ser peor

-de que estas hablando humano

-oh ayúdame dios

-no sé de qué se trata, pero no doy ninguna ayuda a los adoradores de la ciencia .si tienes tiempo para jugar conmigo será mejor que veas por donde vas ya estamos cerca de tu nueva escuela

-uufffff ayer sí que fue un día muy raro solo recordarlo me da escalofríos

-no sé de qué estás hablando, pero mira al frente ya estamos cerca y por cierto humano porque no desayunaste

-el reloj estaba muy adelantado. ahhh que mala suerte

después de llegar kamijou fue a la oficina del director y llegó frente a la puerta de _la oficina del director. En la puerta se encontraba colgando un cartel que decía: "Si eres el nuevo estudiante tu clase es 1-3 y disculpa por no poder atenderte" al leer eso frunció su ceño y se dirigió a su clase._

 _En el camino a su clase volvió a sentir las mismas miradas que antes solo que estas eran de los profesores con los que se encontraba_.

Demoro unos 5 minutos en encontrar su salón de clases. El chico golpeó la puerta con _poca fuerza, un señor mayor de lentes la abrió y se le quedo mirando._

 _Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Kamijou habló._

 _"Eto disculpe Sensei me llamo Kamijou Touma y soy el nuevo estudiante de transferencia"_

 _"Y-ya veo….. Pasa y preséntate a tus co-compañeros"_

La puerta se abrió y poco después un chico de cabellos de punta entro y al situarse al situarse a lado del profesor se presento

-mi nombre es kamijou touma, un gusto conocerlos a todos y espero llevarnos bien

Se escucharon en toda la clases algunos susurros "miren es un delincuente ","miren su cabello ","no sé pero se me hace conocido", "es lindo " ,"o ya odio a ese tipo" touma suspiro en la derrota de ,su primer día en la academia de saínan y ya lo consideraban un delincuente

-ahhh que mala suerte

-siéntate atrás en uno de los asientos libres ,...saerenji-sam tu eres la delegada de la clase cierto luego enséñale la academia después

-hi sensei

Touma estaba sentado escuchando las explicaciones del profesor, sin embargo su mente estaba en otro lado, en este estaba sus amigos, sus compañeros de clase

-como estarán todos

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la campana del timbre sonó, él estaba a punto de levantarse, pero tres figuras se pusieron adelante de el

-quienes son

-cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Risa Momioka

-Mio sawada un gusto

-Aya Fuyisaki mucho gusto

-encantado de conocerlas

Kamijou estaba muy contento de poder hacer sus amigos tan rápido aunque solo sean chicas así que estaba dispuesto a contestar cualquier pregunta pero esta era demasiado

-prefieres chicas de pechos grande o de pechos pequeños

-PPPFFFFFFFTTT ¿esa es la primera que clase de pregunta es esa ?

-pero es muy importante

-nonono responderé esa pregunto

-bueno otra

-está bien pero que no sea nada de mis gustos o fetiches u otra cosa similar

-tsk...bueno segunda pregunta de dónde eres

-ciudad académica respondió sin dudar ni un segundo

-ehhhhhh..tú dices la ciudad que esta adelantada veinte o treinta años a comparación del resto del mundo y que sus habitantes tienen poderes extraños

-escuche que cuando le declararon la guerra esa ciudad gano

-asombroso

-entonces tú debes ser muy fuerte

-nonono yo soy un nivel cero una persona sin poderes los más fuertes serían los niveles cinco como biribiri o Accelerator

-bueno si esto es todo me retiro

 **Mientras tanto en otro sitio.**

Arriba en el aire se encontraba volando una chica de cabello rosa

-la encontré esta debe ser la escuela donde va touma

-Lala sama

-que pasa peke

-está usted segura de querer casarse con ese terrícola

-si por que

-Lala sama usted es la primera princesa del planeta deviluke, que reina la galaxia al casarse con ese terrícola llamado touma él se convertiría en el nuevo rey

-bueno no te preocupes solo déjame hacer lo que quiera

a lo lejos se encontraba un tipo para ser precisos era uno de los guardaespaldas que protegían a Lala él era zastin

-la tierra es un planeta poco desarrollado como, justo como había escuchado

Según el reporte de mis hombres Lala sama esta en este planeta

-debo pedirle que vuelva de una vez, incluso si tengo que usar la fuerza

 **Donde kamijou**

Abriendo la puerta de repente entro alguien gritando

-kamijou

-o-oye ..¿qué onda? ..una chica muy linda esta buscándote

-...(*-*)

 **En el Pasillo**

-que eso

-que traje más raro es cosplay

-no

-a quien le importa

-no es verdaderamente una belleza

-touma donde estas ~. Sal de donde estés te estoy llamando

-fu fu ..esos terrícolas la belleza de Lala sama es definitiva , es un hecho que no se puede negar Lala sama heredo la sangre de la reina de deviluke quien es la persona más hermosa del todo el universo

\- en que estás pensando peke

-no nada

dos tipos se le acercaron

-eres muy bonita eres del club de teatro.

-nono soy del club de teatro solo estoy buscando a touma

-te ayudaremos a encontrar a ese touma

-¡¿ de verdad ?!

-Lala

-¿qué ases aquí no desapareciste cuando te llevaste a esos tipos ?-recordando los detalles de la noche anterior

-¿qué ases aquí?

-Toma te traje esto para ti

Lala le entrego un bento (para los que no saben que es in bento es una lonchera)

-ahh

-oye kamijou quien es ella? ¿que relación tienes con ella ?

-pues verán hahahahaaha

-yo soy la amiga de touma

Mientras le cogía del brazo

-(*-*)

-kamijou tu recién te acabas de transferir hoy y ya traes a esta belleza; eres el enemigo de todos los hombres

Kamijou sabía que cuando las personas siempre culpaban a kamijou la experiencia que acumulo sabía que tendría que correr

-ahhh que mala suerte

-atrápenlo

corrieron por el pasillo y se encontraban a acorralados

-maldición no hay salida -oye Lala tú tienes todo tupo de objetos geniales no es así , si eso es tu tienes ese anillo que te conecta con cualquier lugar ese warp kyop

-!ahh pyon pyon wakp kyop (perdón por los nombre me confunden a veces )

-si eso usa eso

-si podemos, pero no tengo donde ir así que me dejaras a quedar a vivir en tu casa

-ahhhhh... ¿claro que no esa no es mi casa solo me estoy quedando por un tiempo si fuera mi dormitorio en ciudad académica no habría ningún problema ?

-ehhh...entonces no lo usare

-ahhh

Pisada pisada

-maldición ya están cerca-se escuchaban los pasos de sus perseguidores-ahhhhh maldición bueno esta bien ya veo que are después

-es una promesa

-bien peke cuento contigo

Kamijou y Lala se teletransportado

-desaparecieron

-uhg donde estamos

-ya que es un dispositivo de emergencia no podemos elegir el destino

Kamijou y Lala se teletransportaron a la enfermería

-que ases desnudas

-no sabía que el warp kyup solo puede Transportar los materia orgánica ?

-ahhh foku da

después de muchos problemas peke trajo sus ropas se vistieron como se acabo el día se fueron a a casa

 ** _Dormitorio provisional_**

 ** _-_** animo touma

-menos mal que nadie estuvo en la enfermería hubiera sido el tipo más odiado

-por cierto, que es lo que se mueve en la mochila

-othinus todavía sigues en la mochila

-humano me abandonaste

-perdón othinus

-es un extraterrestre

-no te equivocas puede que no lo parezca, pero algún tiempo ella fue humana

-ehhh

-quieres decir

-veras ...en nuestro mundo hay diferentes facciones

-humano será mejor que yo le explique

-en este planeta existen tres tipos de personas

-primero son los espers del lado de la ciencia

-segundo los magos del lado de la magia

-tercero las que ascendimos más arriba en la magia los dioses y luego están las personas normales que no saben nada de las dos facciones que existen en este mundo

-por cierto, me estas entendiendo

-othinus no le explicaste bien yo continuo

-nosotros los esper ganamos nuestros poderes cuando nos sometemos a unos exámenes en ciudad a académica y otros obtienes sus poderes naturalmente los gedsone ,mientras que las magos son las personas que no tienen talento e inventaron una forma para alcanzar alas que si tienen talento , dentro de los magos existen diferentes organización ,cabalgas u otros grupos más y dentro de ellos se encuentran las personas que ganaron el conocimiento mayor en el mundo de la magia y pueden torcer el mundo de acuerdo a sus deseos y se transformaron en dioses mágicos othinus cae en esa categoría

-me sorprende humano le explicaste de una forma muy inteligente

-... no le entendí muy bien estas diciendo que ella es un dios

-no nono ...othinus fue un dios mágico

-y que es lo que podías hacer con un dios mágico

-veras ...

Forzó su voz como si pelara su garganta extraña mente seca para que el aire pasara

-no tienes que explicarle si no quieres

-no perdón ahora lo hago

Ella chasqueo la lengua y aparto la vista

Todavía encima del hizo una pregunta

-¿entonces como esperas decirle ?

-(othinus )

-(si yo también puedo sentirlo humano )

Ella hablo cuando se detuvieron de hablar y miraron por la ventana a la oscura calle

-(esta agradable charla acaba de llegar a su fin)

No podían ver ningún detalle pero quien fuera podía verlos .una voz totalmente tranquila llego hasta ello

-hola terrícola

-eres tu zantin

-...ahhh tu lo conoces

-si

-soy el guardaespaldas de la primera princesa Lala sama, pero dejando eso de lado estoy un poco sorprendido de que haigas notado mi presencia

 ** _Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy los capítulos los tratare de hacer más largos para que ya aparezca yami alguna sugerencia u error en los comentarios_**

 ** _Nightocore 000_**


	5. Comprometido

Autor : gracias por segir leyendo ese facmini primero les voy a decir dos cosas la primera es gracias por apoyarme espero que sigan leyendo y segundo que voy a subir los sabados eso estodo

Y sin mas aqui esta por lo que vinieron

 _ **Comprometido**_

-fufuf tube muchos problemas para llegar aqui ,fui arrestado me persigio un perro,por eso no me gusta los mundos sub desarrollados sin enbargo ... Lala sama vuelva Al planeta deviluke

-no lo hare

-ya la escuchastes sera mejor que te vallas

-oye humano me sorprendo de que no te afecte esto de extraterrestres

-othinus ,othinus con cuantas cisas extrañas crees que me enfrentado estan espers locos ,magos ,un angel ,androides (rensa por si acaso no se acuerdan ) una diosa ,y a kamisato ya no puedo sorprenderme por nada

-deja que toma si decision

-beeeee ya lo escuchastes no voy a ir ya tengo una razon para no ir

-una razon y cual es esa razon

-¡yo..me enamore de este chico que esta aqui touma!..,asi que me casare con el y me quedare a vivir con el en la tierra

\- Ella quiere usar al humano para no volver ,-penso othinus pero bueno Eso es muy ridiculo cualquiera que se crea esa historia debe ser un idiota o un gran credulo

Zantin tomo una expresion pensariva y le respondio

-ya veo era eso

-es un idiota penso othinus

-estava preguntandome era el terricola que intento rescatar a la princesa

-nono piensalo mas detenidamente ...penso othinus

-ahora que ya sabes diselo a mi papa .., nunca mas volvere a conocer candidatos para ser mi futuro esposo

-...

\- no asi no funciona la cosa yo zastin he recibido la orden del rey de deviluke de llevarla a casa y no aprobare el matrimonio sospechoso nunca mas podria volver a mirar al rey asi

-y que podemos hacer

-por favor hagase a un lado lala sama

Zastin saco su espada y estava por atacar a kamijou gasta que olleron un grito

-alto humano sabes que este no es tu departamento de estudiante asi que si van a pelear haganlo afuerra

-... Othinus tiene razon y no othinus no me des esa cara triunfante

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salieron del dormitario y estan ahora en un terreno valdio

 _ **Lala y othinus**_

-oye chica

-si

-no me gusta que uses al humano de esa forma

-... Si no lo asia zastin se hubiera comportado como u demonio para llevarme de regreso

-jeje ,el demonio, no tienes la mas minima idea de lo que es el demonio niña -dijo othinus

-el imagine breaker que esta en la mano derecha del humano ,las esperanzas y temores de los magos ,la herramienta que permite reconstruir al universo Ser reconstruido de zenizas ,el martillo capas de aplastar cualquier fenomeno sobrenatural ,el poder que hace que el universo siga,el pilar principal de todo ,esta dentro del cuerpo del humano cobranze su cabeza y ñreparense para que tu y tu universo este undido en demencia y locura sin mencionar al faccion mas grande que contiene a un pequeño ejercito que es capas de conquistar el mundo sin mucho esfuerzo

-que

-no preguntes

-pero crees que el gane

S-si el humano ganara

-lala sama

-si peke

-no nada estava sorprendido-a que el terricola fuera tan inportante

-no tienes idea de lo que el singnifica ese chico al universo el es mas inportante que tu prinzesa su mano derecha contiene el imagine breaker que ayudo a poner fin a muchos problemas como la tercera guerra mundial que estuvo aqui en la tierra ,peleo con gremli la organisacion que yo usaba para alcanzar mi cometido y peleo con sus amigos por protegerme no dejare que hables cono si el fuese cualquier cosa

-...tu hablas mucho de el pero como es que lo conoces

-...pense que lo supere-penso othinus ..-sera mejor que les cuente de como lo conosco

 _ **Flashback**_

Despues de la tercera guerra mundial termino kamijou quedo por desaparecido ect ect

(pos data no voy a po er toda la historia solo lo mas importante donde aparece othinus delante de kamijou )

La destruccion de awai ,la ciudad badage

.

.

.

.-¿que vas hacer ?

-puedo destruir esta cosa - kamijou response sin darse la vuelta puede que marian no podia desenfundarla pero habra algien que si puedo soportar el temor de desenfundarla y no se que sea capas de hacer

Estira su mano derecha hacia la espda pero una delgada mano derecha le sujeta del brazopara detenerlo

kamijou no sabe cuando llego esa mano derecha

-que

Dejo escapar un tono dudativo

Una chica de treze o catorce se encuentra tan cerca que es seguro que si se acerca mas podria tocarla con su mano izquierda .la chica tiene piel blanca y lleva un traje de cuero

quien quiera que sea concluye que es del lado de la magia

la chica murmura s

Sin vacilar la chica concentra mas fuerte en su agarre y le arranca el brazo a l chico un monton de samgre sale donde ahora era su brazo

un dolor abundante lr quita la conciencia a kamijou y se desploma sobre la nieve Ahora su inutil mano derecha la tira

Pero algo cambio

Algo invicible sale disparado de donde era su mano derecha tomando un rugido sale disparado donde estaba othinus

sin enbargo

-eso es todo..

La mano ensagrentada de la bruja sujeta algo

-parece que produjistes resulatos desentes despues de la tercerra guerra mundial ,peri eso es todo cuando habro la tapa

lo aplasta despreocupadamente

.

.

.

-ya se semasiado tarde ...pero nada de eso importa esto iba a suceder de todas maneras

-...¿Llegue demasiado tarde ?

Los parpados de kamijou templaron

-es tas diciendo que la lanza de gunrir ya fue completada

-oh la lanza

una lanza salio de donde era su ojo

othinus agarro la lanza que se produjo en su cuerpo y miro a kamijou

-gracias a ustedes e obtenido las dos opcio es a la vez ya no pienses en mi como un simple dios magico ahora dejenme mostrarle lo que es othinus

-estas cosas son molesta simplemente acabre con el mundo .

. Un cierto dios magico destruyo el mundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para destruir la mente de un chico

El niño fue perseguido como un demonio encarnado perseguido por su compañeros y amigos

El niño fue remplazado por una entidad desconocida para que se haga cargo de su vida

"kamijou touma"

El niño fue obligado a repartir su carne a sus amigos para salvarlos en una montaña

El niño fue enterrado en el suelo y empezo a desconponers en vuda

El niño fue quemado en vida por sus amigos

pero el creia que si encontrava una apertura del 0,0001% lo encontraria La forma de volver a su mando pero eso cambio cuando othinus le enseño el mundo perfector y le dijo que todas las personas fueron salvadas

-y que tengo que hacer para qye siga

-ru ezistencia es como un emgrage que desquilibraria el mundo

.

.

.

.la pelea de kamijou touma y la diosa othinus ,ect e

final

 _ **Finn del flaschasback**_

-el humano es muy importante y es la unica persona que me entiende y fue capas de pelear con sus amigos para salvarme asi que no me gusta como lo usas como pretexto.

-oh vaya aras que me sonrije (kyon )

\- humano saves que es de mala educacion escuchar las converzaciones de los demas

-perdon othi-chan

-deja de llamarme as aunque me entiendas no me gusta como te ases sonar como mi tioi

-pero tu sabes lo que la jente piensa del anus

-voy a maldecirte escuchastes humano

-concentrate

Sastin replico que le tomaba mas atencion a othinus que creeia que es una muñeca parlante estaba sorprendido de que la tierra tuene ese nuvel de tecnologia para crear una inteligencia artificial

 **Zastin y kamijou**

Solo una vez sastin entrecerro los ojos y con una mano a lado de su cuello

Puede haver tenido su pensamiento sobre esto se echo la exprecion de su cara mostraba que no habria escuchado eso

dio un paso adelante y las chicas se retiraron de lugar

En respuesta kamijou dejo de prestarle atencion a othinus que estaba hablando con lala

mientras que los dos chicos se acercaban lentamente al otro ,su entorno desaparecio

la pelea si se puede llamarse de esa manera estaba llegando a su fin

Touma se estava moviendo alos lados esquivando la espada cuando se dio cuenta que la espada no era sobrenatural ,el chico llegaba a comprender que las batallas contra magos ,espers ,santos ,angeles ...la diosa ,y su batalla con kamisato era mucho mas peligrosas y dificiles pero el chico dio un poco de pelea desde la perspectiva de othinus el chico estaba en una liga muy baja para enfrentar a kamijou

-si crees que puede controlar los sentimientos de las personas entonces

empujo su mano derecha como si una ves mas enfrentara a un enemigo peor

-¡ !ENTONCES VOY A DESTRUIE ESA ILUSION TUYA !

Un simple estudiante de preparatoria aprieta su puño derecho y corre asia el enemigo que tiene al frente

se dirige sin vasilar asia ese enemigo que tiene un armas muy diferente a la que esta aconstunbrado

Zastin se concentra una vez mas en la pelea y aprieta su la embolledera de la espada para enfrentar a su enemigo

(solo nesesito unos segundos para acomodar mi posion y asi poder derrotar al enemigo que tengo al frente)

-...oh

Pero el avance del chico no se detiene ahi

el chico grita y corre hacia adelante sin detenerse

-oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Con un fuerte impacto ,kamijou salta del suelo y golpea al enemigo que tiene al frente

Salta para serrar la distancia que tiene ambos

Sastin finalmente comprende

Comprende cual es la existensia que esta desafiando

un gran impacto resuena

El puño de kamijou golpea directamente en el rostro de zastin y el enemigo de kamijou es lanzado asia el suelo sin perder velocidad

 **Un rato despues**

-vez te lo dije el humano no perderia con un enemigo de ese nivel

-othinus aras que me sonroje

-hay que volver a casa humano la hermanadel ese chico te estar molesta de que no haigas comido

-jejeje

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El devilukiana rubio ahora se encuentra en una sala llena de tubos converzando con cuerto rey

-entonces mi hija se enamoro de un terricola

-si guid sama pero tengo que asegurarle que el no es un terricola cualquiera

-que quieres decir

-el terricola tiene una habilidad que le permite negar las habilidades sobrenaturales y es muy fuerte ya que me derroto le puedo asegurar que es muy fuerte como el prometido de lala sama

-esta bien aseptare al terricolo como prometido de mi hija pero aun asi traelo me gustaria poner a prueba su habilidad

-!entendido gid sama !

-muy bien ahora anda a informale a esos dos de estos" ordeno gid-sama sonriendo mientras lo pensaba lo interesante que sera tener a ese chico como su yerno

si tan solo supiera que ese chico tenia a mas de 10.000 chicas detras de el...

 _ **Bueno y eso es todo el capitulo espero que les gustes alguna isea o sugerencia diganla me estoy quedando sin ideas hasta laproxima bajo mi pluma y me despido**_

 _ **Nightocore**_

 _ **(*_*)**_


	6. Transferencia

**Autor**

 **Tiene alguien el enlace De Donde puedo descargar re kara harimeru isekai por favor envien cero el enlace muchas gracias y bueno a qui esta el Capitulo 5 SI algien Tiene Salón de ideas please ayuda conenten Que Ya No se me ocurre nada**

 **si alguien tiene una idea para el nombre por favor digala**

 **Cap 6 transferencia**

 _ **El dia sigiente**_

-...

Para Ser honesto, Kamijou Touma estaba sintiendose palidecer .no sabia que ayudar a una persona le iba tocar Una noticia Bastante grande. tampoco sabia que paso con su vida tranquila ... bueno casi tranquila, bueno nada tranquila pero esa decisión fue lo bastante grande Para que nuestro héroe quien desafio a un dios de la magia y lograr a un acuerdo para regresar al mundo en el estado natural y se hizo enemigo de mas de 2 billones de personas por protejet La Sonrisa de una chica, y pelear con todos sus amigos y aliados

-ahhhh que mala suerte

 **Para Saber lo que ocurrio tendriamos Que Regresar algunas horas atras es hora de un flashback**

-jamas pense que alguien ganaria de tal forma a Zastin quien es Conocido como el mejor espadachin de todo el universo

-jujuju te dije Que el Humano jamas perderia con alguien de ese nivel el humano me disafio ami quien era un dios se ase fatta de ser un idiota para enfrentar a un dios pero lo izo por eso el no podia perder con alguien de ese nivel

-jamas pense Que alguien le podria ganar no es Lala sama

-...ah si

-en que esta pensando lala sama

-Ahh nada

-me disculpo lala sama jamas pense Que Un terricola fuese Capaz de ganarme, Te He Prometido aseptado Como el de Lala sama asi Que tendrias Que sentirte honrado de Poder CasArte con la princesa Lala sama quien es La Heredera del Trono de El Planeta Deviluke

-aaaaaaalttttttoooooooo Estas bromeando ninguna es asi chico de cabello blanco

-... Robot-chan estoy muy Sorprendido Hasta Donde ahh Llegado la Tecnología de la tierra Pero tu no puedes intervenir

La voz de Zastin se deslizo en los oidos de Kamijou

Zastin Estaba estirando su mano asia dobde se encontraba othinus parecia que le iba a ser daño por lo kamijou se movio con cautela

-QUE rayos crees que ases terricola solo voy a apagr a ese robot

Kamijou Touma permanecio inmovil paso algo de tienpo sin quitarle el brazo de Encima a Zastin

Ya Que ESTABA una espalda de el, sin Zastin Pudo ver el restro del Chico

Paso Algo de Tiempo.

Finalmente, Kamijou solto Un pequeño suspiro y hablo Lentamente

-no te le acerque ASI

-que

-Solo para decirte Que Si le Asias algo a othinus no ibas a terminar con algunos golpesy raspones , le hubieras lastimado Aun A que sea poco no ubiera terminado nada bien

el tono de kamojou, parecio cambiar Completamente Como Si Hubiera tocado interruptor

Othinus o lala Nunca habian oido ese el tono de su voz era suave y calido

Su tono era de frio

Como la muerte Misma

-permite Ser franco ..¿eres conciente de que te detendria si lastimabas un othinus?

Un Conflicto parecia inevitable

-humano estas bien

-si no te preocupes othinus mira Ya casi Llegamo

-... Que te pasa nada lala estoy muy feliz de A que me Aigas ayudado Pero me disculpo por haverte metido En Este Problema lamento haberte USADO

Lo Sabia Penso othinus

-no te preocupes

Kamijou le DIJO UNA VOZ con calida

-te Hubiera ayudado Aunque No lo pidieras Pero un matrimonio bo es Algo que Se Puede Tomar asi Como asi Tienes Que elejir a la Persona que los amas y Vive Como Tu Quieras Sin miedo a Tus Problemas

-touma estoy Feliz me ayudastes y Aún Así entendistes Mis sentimientos hay Muchas Cosas Que queria Ser con mi vida y Quiero Que Decidir quien sera mi esposo, utilizar ESA escusa para no Regresar a casa

-nono lo decia por ti

-pero Ahora se que yo creo .. Realmente Que Si me puedo casar contigo

-lo que quiero decir es que! SI me quiero casar contigo!

-espera piensalo mejor mira hay Muchas perdonas Por donde elejir asi que tomalo con calma

-si Tienes razon hay muchas personas ,Pero No Como Tu, tu eres unico y no digo por El Poder de tu mano derecha

-COMO sabes ESO

-othinus me lo conto

-uhg..othinuuuuuuuuuuuus

Kamihou enderezo su Cuerpo Poco , Pero la diosa compresiva sin nada DIJO

-perdon humano

-no, me ahorrarste mucha platica asi que no importa

-oye chico de blanco di algo no puedo casar asi Como asi

Kamijou parecia Decir algo mas pero no pudo

-se perdido terricola, es mi dever Seguir las ordenes del Rey Deviluke y no me di Cuenta de los sentimientos de lala sama, ohh quizas no queria Pensar en eso me derrotastes Ahora Que le infomare al Rey Deviluke Que lala sama ya TIENE UN No Prometido se si Todos Los Candidatos al trono esten de Acuerdo con eso Pero se que tu entiendes de verdad a la princesa Lala ASI Que Podemos confiartela

Lala le cojio del brazo y le ESTABA presionando SUS pechos en el brazo de Kamijou

-tu entendistes sentimientos mi, tu me Entiende Es por Eso que me Casare contigo Touma

lala lo abraza y presiona sus pechos en el brazo de kamijou asiendole sentir una partes suaves

-...

-oye No Te Vayas asi Como Si oye, othinus ayudame eh?

... Othinus no dice nada

Inmidiatamente Kamijou enpieza una Sentirse incomodo su voz se vurlve tumba De Repente

La cara de othinus baja mas y mas, SUS Hombros templaban ligeramente su sonbrero de bruja ocultaba su expresion

En Cuando un esta atmosfera tan desastroza, Kamijou Trata de sondear los esas Aguas Profundas

-erhhmm..puede Hacer tu subordinado una pregunda "O Gran diosa"

-¿que PREGUNTA?

-estas Realmente enojada?

-si lo estoy

-se PUEDE Saber Por Que Estas enojada othinus

-esa chica dados Que le entiendes, no te olvides humano Que tu eres quien me entiendes

-...

-othinus Haras Que Me sonroje "kyunn"

-no te preocupes othinus PASE Muchos mundos contigo para entenderte y haci lograr un acuerdo

-humano

-me torturastes Durante Muchos mundos es inposible Que Me Olvide De Ti othinus

-.¿ Estas Tratando de vengarte por Cosas Que queria olvidar?

-ouchhh no muerdas mi lóbulo othinus fuerte bronceado.

-entonces

-Oye

-¿? ¿Qué Pasa un Othinus?

-mira al Frente ya Llegamo

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Kamijou Touma desperto en su alcoba Que Que encontraba durmiendo

Por Alguna Razón una chica de cabello rosa se habia Subido a la manta de un Lado suyo y estaba dormida

-... De Acuerdo manten la calma

Un sudor desacradable fluia De Todo su Cuerpo y no dejaba de templar el entendio muy bien Que Si el asia un movimiento brusco despertaria a othinus quien se encontraba dormida Encima de su escritorio

El sabia quien era la chica quien se encontraba un Lado suyo por Alguna Razón estraña sentia algo suave en su mano

\- Es solo de peke suspiro Sabia Que Si alguien entraba seria malentendido Gran ONU

-... nnnnn, ah buenos dias

-espera Un Minuto por favor Explica ... bueno TODO ESO ¿Por Que Estas desnuda? Por Donde entrastes, ¿Y Porque Estas desnuda? Pregunto Kamijou

-por que es queria dormir con Touma

-y es duro para mi transformarme en La Ropa de lala sama

Cacha sonido de la puerta

Como una Esena de pelicula de holiwodd Kamijou salto por el borde de la cama, rodo por el suelo del cuarto y Estrello su pastel de pastel en el centro de la Puerta Como Si tratara de patearla con el fondo de su pie

-humano Por Que ases del tanto ruido

Kamijou quito el Pie de la puerta y se Acerco dinde othinusy se olvido Revisar quien ESTABA afuera

-touma Hasta que hora piensas dormir llegaras tarde a clases

Mikan entro a la habitacion y vio una Kamijou con Una Mano cerca de una muñeca que vestia un traje de cueros( othinus) y a una chica de cabello de color rosa desnuda

-...

-perdon por la intromisión

-Ahh ¿oye?

Othinus se levanto y observo a lala desnuda en la cama de Kamijou

-humano ¿como un Dejastes a esta chica tan cansada en la mañana y tratastes de sacarme la imagen Por Que ESTABA medio dormida

-peke

-si lala sama

-touma Voy a salir por un rato

Lala salio por la ventana volando con traje Que parecia cosplay

-ah oye

-humano te estoy hablando

-ESTABA Equivocado Lo Siento

Kamijou se postró en el suelo y estrayo su cabeza en el piso

Kamijou miro el reloj lo MIENTRAS decidir apresuradamente

Decidir ir al baño lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes y canbiarse un su uniiforme Que le permitieron Estar von su antiguo uniforme y se pone el uniforme de verano .el Realmente Quiere Tomar Una ducha Pero No Tiempo para ello

Despues de Terminar Kamijou abre la Puerta Se Dirige un su habitacion solo para encontrar a othinus encima de su escritorio

-othinus hoy tanbien vienes conmigo la gente pensara que llevo cosas extrañas

-si humano ESE FUE EL castigo Que Me enconmendaro

othinus se metio en el Portafolio de Kamijou

Kamijou bajo y salia de la casa Hasta Que Mikan lo llamo

-touma espera

-QUE ES Mikan

-es tu almuerzo

-gracias

-humano no me sacudas del tanto

La excibisionista de los quince centimetros salio de la mochila subio por su hombro y se sento en su hombro (Que se ESTABA convertiendo rapidamente en su lugar )

 **En la Escuela**

-se Que es algo repentino, Pero tendremos un nuevo estudiante de la ONU a favor por Sean amables con ella

-whooooo

El ambiente en la clase empiza una hervir

Entre Ellos solo una persona, Kamijou Tiene Un mal presentimiento por Alguna Razón

Imposible En Esta Vida de Kamijou Touma Que esta llena de descracia No puede ser solo una alumna de trasferencia

Viendo las reaciones de Todo Los demas Kamijou Siente Que El mundo es muy grande y todo puede Capas ser, tal ves Misaka Mikoto Pudo falsificar su age y transferirse donde se encontraba

Al Momento Que El profesor termino de Hablar se abrio la puerta del salón de belleza

quien es la estudiante? Kamijou miro sospechosamente ...

Y Ve una una chica de pelo rosada Que Ahora se habia Convertido en su prometida

-yaho ~~ Touma ahora soy alumna de esta escuela

-lala

Tal acontecimiento Hace Que la mente de Kamijou se ponga en blanco

Todos en la clase tampoco lograban entendre lo que esta pasando Se Supone Que Kamijou se transferio Hace Apenas algunos dias pero ahora hay otra estudiante de transferencia

 **Mientras Tanto En El Espacio**

-comandante Zastin

-hemos detectado Una nave se aproxima asia la Tierra

-voy un buscarr un lala sama no los pierdan de vista

Zastin Sabia Que erar los Candidatos Anteriores pára Casarse poder casrse con lala pera asi ser los herederos al trono del planeta deviluke

-asi Que van a intentar derrotar un Ese Chico para casarsr cob lala sama

-comandante

-se sigue aproximando

-no los Pierda de Vista, voy a buscar un sama lala

-si señor

 **Pasillos de la Escuela**

-ya vistes a la alumna transferida

-si es muy linda, mira ella me dejo sacarle Una foto,dijo Que se llama Lala satanlin Deviluke

-oh no es japonesas pero tiene un buen cuerpo

-pero yo escuche que tiene a algien en mente ... un personaje Uniendo sele a la conversasion

-en serio

-alguien Llamado Kamijou Touma

\- Que el alumno recien se transfirio

-en serio

 **Hola asta aqui Este facmini me disculpo por no subir e Tenido Demasiados Proyectos Y recien me desocupe Hoy y Pude subir idea Alguna o Sugerencia En Los comentarios**

 **Nightocore000**

 **(* - *)**

 **ps si Quieren Saber Como entendio un othinus leer el volumen 9 de Nuevo testamento**


	7. regreso luego de un año

_**Huahahahhaha todavía sigo vivo y pienso recuperar y seguir haciendo fancfiction y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia no se olviden comentar y espero con mucho gusto sus quejas**_

 **capitulo. 7**

Kamijou Touma se encontró en una situación donde solo tenía dos opciones

casarse con la princesa de pelo rosa causando así que sus días normales se acabaran o huir con othinus alrededor del mundo para evitar casarse La segunda opción le gustaba más, pero Touma no dejaría la vida normal de otra persona se vea en peligro por algo como eso, Después de todo solo era el universo entero contra él.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

"Esto me va a doler ..." Pensar el chico sintiendo un escalofrió recuperar la espalda "Bueno ... si quieres puedes decir algo de lo othinus" Dijo Kamijou sonriendo mientras caminaba en el pasillo con la pequeña boca arriba de su hombro

jajajaja lo que uno piensa para evitar el matrimonio.

"" ¡Touma por fin te encontré! "Una chica con una voz llena de felicidad corrió hacia él.

Kamijou volteo a ver Lala para saludarla, pero se congelo al verla cuando vio un grupo de estudiantes lo miraban que se iban a matar de una forma cruel y dolorosa

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos hasta que Kamijou comenzó a reírse mientras se alejaba de Lala e iba hacia las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas Touma?"

"Espérame en el aula, después de todo, mis días están contados" Respondió el desafortunado chico antes de desaparecer de la vista de Lala.

"¡De acuerdo!"

Y con esa respuesta feliz la Princesa de Deviluke se dirigió al aula de clases.

"Línchenlo" gritaron un grupo de estudiantes

Al final Kamijou Touma Corrió a toda velocidad mientras corría de una turba furiosa

"humano no corras tanto que me caigo"

De repente escuchó la voz de una niña. Se levantó hacia ella y se acercó a la cabeza de la pequeña Othinus de asomándose detrás de su camisa

"Eh? ¿Ahh Espera un minuto? Ya te ayudo othinus

"no importa humano, llame al acomodo" Othinus respondió y comenzó a escalar la camisa de Kamijou.

"Más importante" Othinus interrumpió casualmente. - No estoy considerando casarte porque soy solo porque no hay necesidad de que te cases con ella ¿verdad?

-Renuncia a esa idea. ¿Seras capaz de salvar a muchas personas? Pero tienes una obligación alguna a esa idea si quieres empezar de nuevo solo dilo- me duele verte sin esperanzas no te olvides humano tu eres la única persona que me entiende así que si quieres un consejo de parte de un dios no es tu destino ser capaz de salvar a todos tu solo eres un mortal no eres un dios.

"Tal vez".

Kamijou sonrió un poco.

No había necesidad de que él la llevara todo por su cuenta. Estaba sonriendo en parte con ese pensamiento, pero también pensaba que era un gran paso adelante que la diosa mágica Othinus lo esté a aconsejando

 **mientras tanto en el aula**

"Parece que se salvó la clase" dijo el profesor Hahn soltó un suspiro y estaba saliendo de clase hasta que no estaba Lala -ah si sairenje-kun eres la representante de las clases específicas muéstrale las actividades de clase -decía eso mientras se acomodaba los lentes

"sí señor" respondió con una voz muy energética -soy sairenje haruna gusto en conocerte -lo decía mientras le sonreía

 **luego de un recorrido después**

"y esto serian todos los clubes que hay"

\- "gracias, pero quiero ir a buscar ah touma" con una cara melancólica y desapareció Lala de satalin deviluke entre las multitudes y el ruido de los carros

 _ **un rato después**_

"me preguntó dónde habrá ido touma"

"Lala-sama dejémoslo solo por ahora aun solo no puedo entender cómo se enamoró de un terrícola, aunque no dudo que sea muy fuerte para ser capaz de vencer a zastin y esa pequeña hada no inspira la mejor confianza parece que tiene un gran cariño a ese terrícola "

"tienes razón peke, pero no me voy a rendir así que ayúdame a buscarlo "

"sí Lala-sama"

 _ **mientras tanto en el almacén de gimnasia**_

"por qué no logre atrapar a Lala-sama bueno no importa esta chica también es muy linda y sexi ki jijiji" mientras se reía pervertida mente

(si era un alienígena)

haruna se encontraba sujeta de manos y pies con lo parecía tentáculos metálicos- se encontró su camisa rasgada mostrando sus pezones color rosa y su piel blanca que era visible a simple vista

"creí que iba encontrarme con la princesa de deviluke pero parece que el destino me tiene una mala jugada

"Otra chica linda que el destino me trajo que tanta suerte tendré "

"enserio porque tengo que encargarme de esta basura insignificante estoy molesta de que no sea la princesa así que si no quieres morir desparece de mi vista- respondía una chica con lo que parecían cuernos en su cabeza y unas orejas puntiagudas vestida de Loli gótica

"que mocosa para más insolente pero no importa todas las chicas más bellas serán mías"

se lanzó encima de ella

usando su mano derecha lo tomo casualmente fue una demostración de fuerza que nadie se esperaría de una mujer excepto kanzaki kaori ese si es fuerte. Pero de igual forma ella tomo al alienígena que se avanzó o Asia ella y lo estrello contra el piso del gimnasio

El alienígena simplemente por ser estrellado en el piso se encuentra tan debilitado, estaba tan mal que no se podía poner de pie correctamente

"muere maldito"

saco de su vestido una pistola de la era antigua con símbolos grabados puso la bala y apunto al alíen

mirando al alíen con sus ojos unos ojos fríos que no tenían piedad alguna apretó el gatillo del arma este esté perforo su cabeza y luego desapareció en esas pequeñas partículas luego de matar al alienígena giro casualmente asia sairengi

"ahhhhhhhh" -este nos mi problema mientras arrancaba los tentáculos que la entrelazaban alrededor de su cuerpo

"bueno termine mi trabajo aunque aún no es tiempo de que aparezca supongo que todavía falta mucho para que tu que pueda cumplir con mi venganza asia la familia deviluke - ¡¿autor inútil as rápido mi entrada!?

 _ **(más tarde tu solo sigue la historia como va)**_

ahhhhh "está bien, aunque quiero un nombre muy bueno y una gran entrada

 _ **(no dudes por es (0_0)**_

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO CON ZASTIN**_

"comandante la nave que se dirigió donde Lala sama ha desaparecido en la tierra " gritaban exaltado

"quien fue el que se encargado de eso, bueno no importa quién fue".

 _ **CON KAMIJOU**_

ahhhhh fokuda "luego de regresar al aula ya se habían acabado -supongo que volveré a casa

"humano no te olvides lo que te dije"

 **y asta qui el capítulo espero que les haiga gustado cualquier queja o sugerencia son bien venidas y ese es todo hasta un próximo Cap.**

 **próximamente por fin sale yami**

 _ **nightocore 000**_

 _ **fuera**_


End file.
